herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Ushiromiya
Lion Ushiromiya is a hero from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Lion is the child whom Natsuhi Ushiromiya abandoned nineteen years ago. This person appears in the seventh game, Requiem of the Golden Witch, under the circumstances that Natsuhi accepted the child that Kinzo had given her to raise in order to prove her capabilities as a mother. It is suggested that because Lion exists, Beatrice, the Golden Witch doesn't exist, creating an alternate set of events to occur on Rokkenjima in 1986. Later, it is revealed that Lion only exists because Natsuhi accepted Lion as her child, which has 1/2.578.917 chance of happening. In truth, Lion is actually Kinzo's child by his daughter, Beatrice, who in turn was the daughter Kinzo had by his mistress, Beatrice Castiglioni. Lion was given an androgynous appearance. Will asks what Lion's gender is and Lion presents a retort suggesting the answer to Will's question should be obvious. Will replies that Lion looks like an effeminate young man or an assertive no-nonsense young woman, furthering the child's ambiguous gender. Bernkastel confirms that she hid Lion's gender on purpose. Because people would often ask questions on this topic, Lion admits to having a bit of a complex towards these questions. In End of the Golden Witch, Lion's gender remains unknown, though the mysterious phone calls that Natsuhi receives suggests the abandoned child was a male. However, Lion's alternate existence, Yasu, possesses mostly female alter-egos. Lion is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi. Appearance Lion appears as an androgynous person with long blonde hair and gray eyes. Wearing a collared shirt with a green brooch and pink scarf, a red jacket, short red pants, and gray boots, the Ushiromiya's crest appears on the left collar and left side of Lion's pants. Upon Lion's middle finger is the silver successor's ring. Relationships * Yasu (alternate existence) * Natsuhi Ushiromiya (adoptive mother) * Krauss Ushiromiya (adoptive father) * Jessica Ushiromiya (step-sister) * Willard H. Wright (friend, partner) * Kinzo Ushiromiya (father, grandfather) * Beatrice Ushiromiya (mother, half-sister) * Beatrice Castiglioni (grandmother) Role in Requiem of the Golden Witch Lion is officially recognized as the child of Kinzo's eldest child Krauss and his wife Natsuhi, and the older sibling of their daughter Jessica. Lion is the undisputed heir to the Ushiromiya family, as proven by a silver successor's ring, and is well-liked by all members of the family because of the kind and quiet personality Lion portrays. In the End of the Golden Witch, the mysterious person that Natsuhi receives phone calls from is implied to be Lion, though in the main scenario of the series, the person is revealed to be Lion's alternate existence, Yasu. Throughout Requiem of the Golden Witch, Lion becomes close with Willard H. Wright while investigating the mysterious circumstances surrounding Beatrice's death. Lion and Will are able to learn the story behind how Kinzo met the original Beatrice and her connection with the Beatrice whom Rosa met, as well as the nature of the individual who created the Golden Witch in the form of Clair vauxof Bernard. Later at the Tea Party, Lion is forced to witness a possible truth of the massacre of the 3rd game, where Bernkastel shows Lion that the world Lion lives in should have ended exactly the same way like the 3rd world, ending with Lion being shot to death. Bernkastel shows Lion a twisted reality moments before getting fatally shot but gets rescued by Will. Lion almost accepts the fate of being killed resulting in a loss of world, but is convinced by Willard to run away and breaks down shortly after leaving the meta-world theater, only to be rescued by a mutilated Will again. Together, they try to escape fate of Lion's death, but end up being surrounded by demonic cats summoned by Bernkastel. It is implied that Will and Lion are killed in that meta-world. However, in Twilight of the Golden Witch, they are revealed to have been revived as pieces by Lambdadelta. Trivia *Lion's name is actually pronounced "Lee-on" rather than "Lie-on". Category:Genderless Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived